


Cobwebs and Metal Parts

by The_Amazing_Giantess



Series: WinterFalcon + Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everything’s Fine AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not ending compliant, oh my god they were roommates, peter parker pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Giantess/pseuds/The_Amazing_Giantess
Summary: A series of drabbles where Peter watches Sam and Bucky fall in love and snark at him a little less





	1. Two Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back when CACW was fresh in my mind and the idea of Sam and Bucky going from petty frenemies to supportive gay uncles to Peter was a pretty sweet concept to me; between Endgame and the announcement of The Falcon and Winter Soldier, I feel a lot of creative energy now

That fight took him further from Queens than Peter thought.

Peter considered sending out a distress signal via Karen but decided against seeing that it was almost 1am. He wasn't sure how he’d feel in an Uber nor did he want to know what a sleep-deprived Happy was like. He used what was left of his strength and web fluid to swing around until he swung in a block and he saw a familiar condominium complex in the distance. 

He sent a text to Aunt May earlier, telling her he would be at Ned’s for the night, so one less thing to worry either of them. He hoped that when knocked on Mr Barnes and Mr Wilson’s door, they wouldn't ask whether they were being asked to “babysit” again. If they hadn’t already gotten off on the wrong foot after Tony and Steve’s “marital spat”, it stayed that way after Bucky and Sam were instructed to watch over Peter during a mission, per Tony and Steve’s orders. During said mission, Peter wound up slipping away from his supervisors and get all three of them injured by the end. Nothing major, but no goodwill came from it either. He decided before he landed in front of their door that he would only stay until morning, if they even let him in at all.

Peter prepared a tried smile for whoever greeted him at the door. A not-very-tired looking Bucky Barnes opened the door with a stoic gaze and the glow of the TV casting a glow on him. Peter tiredly uttered his request to stay until morning and Bucky moved to let him through the door. He gestured him toward a guest room  _ or maybe his room? _ Peter thought. He sat on the bed and almost fell asleep as Bucky went to the room across suddenly. He heard some snores from the open door leading him to assume that he went to Sam’s room. Bucky surprised him by returning with a large t-shirt.

“Don’t tell ‘im I did this for you.” Bucky said with a small smile. “Right! Of Course!” Peter said while nodding. “Thanks again, so much! Like I said, I’ll be gone by morning.” Bucky gave a wave as he closed the door behind himself. Peter barely gave any thought to the action as he slipped on the soft shirt and fell asleep as soon as lied down. 

Peter ended up sleeping until 10:30 am. He scrambled back into his Spider-Man suit while checking his phone. He saw Ned’s expected check-in text, an unusual lack of a Tony text, and an unexpected text from Sam.

_ “There were leftovers this morning. Barnes made none of it btw” _

Peter left the guest room and noticed a quiet, empty apartment. He noticed the smells of a recently busy kitchen and eventually a covered plate on the stove. He lifted a paper towel and saw scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns that even despite being cold sent a reaction to his empty stomach. He quickly ate and left the apartment, heading to Queens, hoping Bucky and Sam wouldn’t miss the last of their orange juice.

 

\-------

 

Peter sometimes forgot how close Bucky and Sam were.

Not that it was something that easy to miss; besides the shared apartment, Bucky often sat next to Sam during meetings and more often than not, Sam would choose Bucky to train with. Other things are less easy to miss, like whenever Sam tries to show Bucky some tech or an upgrade on Redwing, Bucky will look more at Sam than anything else, often with a adoring smile. Peter noticed that whenever Bucky in general its often in Sam’s direction. Or Steve, Natasha on occasion, and sometimes Thor.  _ But everyone smiles at Thor _ , Peter thought. 

One mission really shed a light on how close their bond was.

Peter was once again assigned to Bucky and Sam, this time to be an actual team. The enemy and their minions was doing pretty severe damage to the city and the three were tasked to hold them off; Bucky on the ground, Sam in the air, and Peter in between. Sam managed to clear enough of the sky for Tony, Rhodey, and Vision to handle the rest. He flew lower to assist Peter and Bucky. Once Thor and Tony took the main guy out, many minions fell. The fight seemed to be over and the Avengers were about to load onto the jet. Injuries were minimal, and it was mostly exhaustion that took a toll on the team.

Sam, Bucky and Peter were among the last to board, and had most enemy carcases to navigate around. Bucky whipped his head suddenly in Sam’s direction on the way to the jet. Peter’s Spider Sense also went off, a minion suddenly leapt toward Sam…

...and Bucky rushing to get between them. The creature was relentless as it clawed and bit through Bucky’s armour, piercing skin. Peter quickly shot a few webs while Sam kicked it away from Bucky and shot it in its head.

The damage didn’t look very bad but, it was more than a flesh wound. Bucky winced and groaned as Peter got him to his feet. A louder cry of pain convinced Peter he should carry him to the jet. Sam looked shell shocked, almost unable to move. Bucky then reached out to touch Sam’s shoulder and he seemed to snap back to focus. The three of them walked toward the jet in silence. Sam and Bucky don’t take their eyes off each other until they’re back at the compound. Peter sat next to Sam on the jet, wonder if he could say anything helpful. He settled for putting a hand on his shoulder. If Sam noticed or minded the interaction, he didn’t let Peter know.

Later at the compound, Peter looks through the glass window of the infirmary. He sees Sam speaking to Bucky in his hospital bed. He’s shaking slightly leading to Bucky putting his arm around his waist, pulling Sam closer toward him. Bucky starts speaking slowly until Sam pulls his arm away from him and starts looking at his face, hand still in his. Sam speaks more calmly for awhile and then stops. Bucky says what appears to be a response and Sam lets his arm go, allowing Bucky to place it back around Sam’s waist.

Peter walked back the way he came, not entirely sure what to make of what he just saw, or if he should’ve seen what he had. Nonetheless, he now knew how close Bucky and Sam were.


	2. Basic Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter engages Sam and Bucky on the training field and something goes wrong (right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! This is actually pretty long for me of putting a whole 1000+ words for a chapter instead of 2 drabbles to get that word count, I’ll try to make this a habit in the future. I’m also adding tags as I go so, take notice.

Bucky rarely got much out of training. At least not much else from his military days or the Winter Soldier programming. He didn’t have much use of hand-to-hand combat when his weapon of choice was a machine gun and the powers of his teammates found him feeling intimidated more often than not.

Peter often either found Bucky by himself with a punching bag, sparring with someone, or in a seating area on the training field, looking somewhat bored. Sam, on the other hand was training the blade properties of his mechanical wings. Not so much slicing and dicing the training dummies but piercing with one wing and releasing with the other. Bucky was entranced by Sam’s movements, staring at him intensively. As Sam got more violent with his movements, Bucky started slouching forward, his elbows on his knees, hands folded. He then covered his mouth as soon as Sam used his wings to tear a training dummy in half.

“Whoa, Mr. Wilson! Your wings are so strong!”

Both Sam and Bucky snap their heads in Peter’s direction. He was running toward Sam smiling through his Spider-Man mask while Bucky dropped his hands and sat upright again.

“Can you train with me? I wanna see if you can cut through my webs!” Peter said excitedly. Sam gave him a look that something between a smirk and a sneer, not unlike Vulture that night during Homecoming.  _ Do bird people just hate me? _ Peter briefly thought to himself before Sam responded. “All right,  _ Spider-Man _ .” Sam said, getting into a fight stance. “Let’s see what’cha got!”

Peter immediately shot a web toward Sam’s chest and to his surprise, Sam curled up his wings into a tuck and roll instead of immediately attempting to cut the web. Peter shot another one, two webs that Sam rolled from again. Peter then shot a web at one of the “feathers” only for it to detach. Sam unrolled to a crouching stance with his wings spread out. “I thought you were gonna cut my webs,” Peter said, confused. Sam smiled instead of smirking, “We’re  _ training _ .” Sam said. “I’m using a strategy I wanted to try as soon as I found out those webs run out…” He leapt straight up in the air as Peter aimed both of his web shooters in his direction. Suddenly another “feather” came striking down on the ground in Peter’s direction, then another, by the time the third one came, Peter shot a web at it to sling it back at Sam. Another “feather” flew past his head horizontally and before Peter could register the change in direction, he felt a swift kick to his back and landed on the ground.

Peter sat up and saw Sam pumping his fists as the “feathers” re-grew in the missing slots of his wings. “Falcon: 1, Spider-Man: nothin’!” he said with a laugh. Peter gave a strangled laugh as he got to his feet. “Okay,  _ that _ was pretty good, but can you cut my webs or not?” he said. Sam gave a chuckle, “Alright, alright…” Sam said as he was about to get into his fighting stance. 

“I’ll help you out, Wilson” said Bucky, walking toward the two of them.

Peter flinched at the sudden presence and took in his expression. He had the same wide eyes he directed at Sam earlier and seemed to be forcing a neutral expression, as if he was fighting off a smile.

Sam put his hand up to him. “Nah, it’s alright, man. I got this.” he said. “No! Let him!” Peter cried. “I wanna see if his new arm can break my webs too!” Sam looked at Peter then Bucky with a smirk. Bucky nodded as he and Sam started to get into a fighting stance. “Suit yourself, but we’re not gonna go easy on you!” Sam said, spreading his wings.

Peter shot a web at both of them; one landing on Bucky’s flesh arm, the other toward Sam’s chest. Sam blocked the shot with a wing, letting a “feather” catch the web. Bucky grabbed at his web with his Vibranium arm, failing to tear it off. As Sam was detaching the webbed “feather”, Peter shot another web at his leg, he then pulled the webs in opposite directions, causing Sam and Bucky to collide with one another. Peter ran and leapt over them, kicking Sam in the side, making him and Bucky roll around in the webs and constricting Sam’s wings. Bucky was on top of Sam when they heard, “...and that’s how  _ I _ do strategy!” Peter yelled, while hopping. He then started muttering something about his formula and Mr. Stark that neither tangled men could make out. He started running toward the compound when Sam yelled, “HEY! You gonna let us outta here?” “It dissolves in an hour!” Peter yelled while still running.

Sam started shifting against Bucky to reach his wrist controller, despite trying to keep a straight face, Bucky’s face started heating up. Sam noticed and rolled his eyes, “Don’t get excited, I just...need to…” he kept trying to free his arm as Bucky tried to turn his head and look anywhere else. Tried to focus on anything but the feel of Sam’s body pressed against his, the smell of his sweat and body wash, or the way he—oh god Sam stop moving PLEASE!

Sam stopped moving when he felt something. Something that caused him to flush in the same matter that Bucky did. Something that was poking him in the lower stomach.

“S-Sam?” Bucky asked, trying to look composed. Sam felt his chest pounding and was brought back to the present by Bucky’s voice. In a swift move, Sam tapped his arm and his wings expanded, breaking the webs. Bucky jumped away from Sam in a panic, face growing cold and cock growing soft. Sam rose to his feet with an unreadable expression, walking past Bucky in Peter’s direction.

“You need an upgrade.” Sam said without turning around.

 

——

 

Later in the compound, Peter lost track of time in the lab and rushed to leave, hoping to avoid Tony so he wouldn’t make a “mandatory curfew” in the future. He was running past the lounge area and saw Sam curled in on himself on one of the couches.

Sam was the only person Peter saw on his run toward the exit and figured he should get going too. He started nudging his shoulder, trying to wake Sam. He woke with a start, making Peter jump back. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, shoulders dropping when he saw Peter in front of him.

“Uhh, yeah...so...it’s late so I figured we should both get home…?” Peter rambled. Sam stood up and walked the opposite direction of the main exit. “Nah...I think I’ll just find a guest room for the night” he said, tiredly. Peter watched him walk for minute.

“No hard feelings about training today, right?” he called at Sam’s retreating form. Sam turned to say, “Not at all” with a tired smile. Peter gave one in return as he continued running toward the exit.

 

—-

 

Back at Sam’s apartment, Bucky slept in the “guest” room, really his when Sam allowed him to live with him a few months ago. His room tonight for the first time after a rough nightmare a few weeks ago. While no nightmares came for Bucky tonight, he didn’t get much sleep being in the one room with the least amount of Sam’s warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended kind of angsty, but the fluff will come soon enough!


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Ch 2.

“Sam, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” No.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, I just…” Not gonna make excuses either.

“If you never want to speak to me again…” No! 

Bucky fought the urge to punch something and settled for flopping back on his mattress. He stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to say to Sam when he came back to the apartment. He hoped the time came later than sooner as he struggled to find the words. He didn’t want to ruin the best thing he had in his new life just because of something that happened while the two of them were in a compromising situation. It wasn’t that they had more intense encounters, or that Bucky isn’t attracted to Sam. Things are supposed to be different and Bucky doesn’t want Sam to feel threatened ever again; not from enemies, and definitely not himself.

I’m doing it again. Bucky thinks to himself as he sits up and slouches. He reflects on the talk he and Sam had while in the infirmary a few weeks ago. How he needs to worry more about himself, and think before doing things; at least that’s what he heard through Sam’s panicked tone. As far as Bucky’s concerned, he is looking out for himself. He likes Sam, and if Sam is safe, he’s happy. If Sam is happy, Bucky’s happy. He’ll never be happy without Sam.

…

Bucky flops back on the mattress and looks back at the ceiling. “I’m so selfish” he utters to himself. It isn’t fair to put all that emotional baggage on Sam. Even if he returned the feelings Bucky had for him. If Sam didn’t…

Bucky put his metal arm over his eyes and groaned at the ceiling.

\---

It was Sunday morning at the Avengers Compound, and Sam looked like he barely slept. He sat alone in the dining area, eating Pop Tarts with apple juice with low energy. Only he, Tony, Rhodey, Vision and Wanda were occupating the compound at the moment; the whereabouts of the rest of the team he wasn’t interested in at the moment. Ever since Sam got up, only Tony spoke to him to ask if he wanted anything from the coffee shop and shrugged off his declining answer.

Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the day before, feeling more confused than anything. He’d be lying to himself if said he wasn’t fond of Bucky, he wouldn’t let just anyone bunk with him, after all. He’d even be lying if he said the thought of being more than friends with Bucky hadn’t crossed his mind. Sam hoped he’d deal with thoughts and feelings later than sooner; he definitely thought they’d at least have a date before he felt Bucky’s hard-on!

He sat on the couch in the lounge area, still considering how he was going to face Bucky. A voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Hey Mr. Wilson!”

Sam snapped his head and saw Peter in his civvies with a backpack. His smile then turned into a concerned look. “Are you ok?” he asked. Sam just sighed and turned his head toward his mostly empty juice glass.

“Were you here all night?” Peter asked, trying not to come off as probing. Sam turned to face him as Peter started to ramble. “Cause if this about yesterday, I really just wanted to try this technique andididntmeantomakeyouguysuncomfortableithoughtitwascooland—“

“Sam.”

Both Peter and Sam turned to Bucky who appeared in the doorway of the dining area.

“Oh good, you’re both here!” Peter said, raising his shoulders as he continued to wind himself up. “Mr Barnes, Mr Wilson, I’m really sorry about yesterday, and I just—“ 

“It’s fine, Peter.” Bucky cut him off as he approached the table where Sam was sitting. He avoided his face and Peter’s as he walked; chose instead to look at Sam’s hands which formed loose fists on the table.

“But you guys still seem pretty mad though, Mr. Wilson especially was--”

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” Sam cut off.

Peter looked between Bucky and Sam, feeling uncertain on what to say next. He looked between them again and noticed they were staring at each other. Sensing the tension, he excused himself from the dining area. Sam and Bucky broke eye contact once Peter left and silence washed over them. Bucky shifted his eyes back to Sam’s hands. He still wasn’t sure what to say after all the thinking he did this morning.

Sam sliding his glass on the table broke the silence and Bucky’s gaze, prompting him to speak.

“Sam, I’m sorry.” Bucky said in a rush of breath. Sam opened his mouth, said nothing and closed it. Bucky continued to talk, “It was rude of me...to do what I did yesterday…”

“Get an erection while being on top of me?” Sam said, finding his voice.

“Yes! I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have been so inappropriate, so disgusting--”

“Now hold on--” Sam said, cutting through the venom in Bucky’s voice.

“No, it was disgusting and I know it’s why you didn’t come back last night.”

“That’s not true! And it ain’t your business where I go anyway!” Sam yelled, balling his fists on the table. Bucky’s once nervous energy settled into frustration.

“Were you scared then?! Why else wouldn’t you come back? Do you want me to leave since its my fault that--”

“No!” Sam yelled, silencing Bucky.

A pregnant pause occurred until Sam spoke again. “I don’t want you to leave, and it wasn’t you I was afraid of…” he said, rubbing his face. “You’re right that it was inappropriate, but it...I mean, I guess...I reacted the way I did ‘cause…” Sam stumbled through his words as Bucky started to calm himself.

“I guess I wanted things to go differently,” Sam said, confusing Bucky. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t like you or anything…” Sam continued as Bucky tilted his head with a raised eyebrow.

Sam sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I don’t let just anyone share my bed, Bucky.” he said, maintaining eye contact with the other man. “I was gonna make myself clear sooner or later...give you an out if you wanted one…” Sam said.

“I don’t!” Bucky yelled suddenly. Sam closed his mouth suddenly, which broke into a smile. “I figured as much.” he said. Sam’s face slipped back into seriousness. “I hoped to have this conversation before you…”

“Yeah…” Bucky said, also feeling the weight of Sam’s gaze. “I really am sorry about that.”

“I forgive you.” Sam said, bluntly.

A silence lingered in the room a bit longer than either man was comfortable with, both suddenly looking anywhere but at each other.

“So...you’re coming back to the apartment tonight?” Bucky asked.

“Of course,” Sam replied with a small smile, making Bucky slightly elated. “I do pay the rent after all.” he continued, making Bucky put his metal hand over his flushed face.

“Uh...do you maybe...wanna grab something later tonight?” Bucky asked around a relieved smile. 

Sam stretched his arms and stood from his seat. “I could go for some pizza, actually...if you’re buying that is.” he said with a grin.

“Of course, what kind of date would I be if I didn’t?” Bucky replied with a matching grin, making Sam laugh.

“Pretty crappy, I’d think.” Sam said as he walked past Bucky to the doorway. “I expect to be properly courted y’know, Barnes.”

“I’ll give you nothing less.” Bucky said as he followed behind him. He felt his heart race as he and Sam were falling back into their old routine but headed in a new direction, he couldn’t remember feeling more excited for something.

They saw Peter standing in the hallway.  
He looked a bit blanched, as if he was seeing something he shouldn’t have.

Sam exchanged a look with Bucky before giving Peter a smile.

“Hey kid, how about buyin’ us pizza?” Peter’s eyes widen. “Least you could do after yesterday!” Sam said with a laugh.

Peter huffed. “No way! I beat you two fair and square!” he said around his own laugh.

“Suit yourself, Spider-Square.” Sam said as he walked away with Bucky in tow, with his own warm smile.

Peter rolled his eyes as he walked in the opposite direction. For as long as he stood in that hallway, he knew for sure now that all is forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took pretty long to post due to classes and life stuff, I’ll try to update in a more regular fashion though, hope y’all enjoy in the meantime!


	4. Mead Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out that Bucky and Sam are affectionate drunks. To each other anyway...

Peter thought he was losing his mind. Ever since Sam and Bucky tried to get him to buy them pizza, there have been some changes in the way they act around each other.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know they were dating now, it was more that some days they had their usual friendly rapport, others it seemed like one was about to propose to the other, and other days they were kindergartners with a crush. 

And no one but Peter seemed to notice.

A few weeks in, the Avengers completed a mission and Thor came from Asgard with six bottles of mead to celebrate. Each adult Avenger was having a glass and enjoying the impromptu party at the compound. Peter kept to himself at a snack table after politely rejecting Thor’s offer of the mead.

He nursed a can of ginger ale with a handful of mozzarella sticks as he walked around the lively living area. He started to ask Tony for a ride home but decided against it after seeing him sitting and talking very close to Steve, both with flushes on their faces.

Rhodey and Scott were arm wrestling while Natasha watched in amusement from her glass while Clint stood next to her wanting to challenge the winner, and Hope wanting to make a bet on who it’ll be. Hulk somehow got a whole rotisserie chicken and was sharing it with Thor.

Vision was the only other person not drinking the mead but kept his arm around a giddy Wanda who was talking a mile a minute in between sips of her mead. Peter watched and wondered how much was Vision was actually listening or worried for her safety; he likes her enough to do both Peter thought.

Peter walked onto a patio area and found a grinning Sam with Bucky’s head in his lap with an even larger grin on his face.

“God, your eyes man…” Sam sighed, running a hand on Bucky’s cheek, making him laugh.

“What, you’re gonna say they’re like the sea? Or like cotton candy? A date told me that once…” Bucky replied.

“More like the sky I fly in,” Sam said with a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Could spend all day soarin’ through it.” Another kiss.

“Mmm...sky is pretty common too, but I’ve never been with a pilot before.”

“You still haven’t, I’m not a pilot.”

“Hmm...you’ve got nice eyes too.”

“Please…”

“No, really, if whiskey could do anything to me I’d get drunk on your eyes.”

Sam sat up as he laughed at Bucky’s dumb line. He followed to press a kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth.

“Y’know you’ve got more than nice eyes, Angel…”

“I told you not to call me that.”

Bucky turned his head to nuzzle Sam’s cheek. “Saaaaam, your skin’s so soft, how could I not?” He ran his hands all over Sam’s torso. “Even your muscles are soft! Especially in the morning when--”

Peter quickly retreated back inside before hearing any further. The mead definitely put them in proposal mode. It left Peter feeling an intrusion, but it was better than them throwing punches during training, Bucky saying he’ll ‘make Sam pay’ followed by Sam saying, ‘I’d like to see you try’ with a wink. That just made Peter roll his eyes. 

He walked back to the snacks to see Thor about to leave with a bag of potato chips until he spots Peter. “Ah, Parker! Are you sure you don’t care for any mead? The night is still young, is it not?”

“Uh, no thanks, still underage after all…”

“Oh, Midgard and their silly rules…”

“...and I’m getting kind of tired.”

“I hear that kid,” Scott cut in. “I think I’m gonna call it a night too.”

“Only ‘cause you lost!” Rhodey said as he approached the three.

“And you cheated!” Clint sulked, grabbing a handful of pretzels.

“And you and Scott owe me 100$ each!” Hope chirped with a smirking Natasha in tow.

“We really should wrap things up, some people are already starting to pass out.” Natasha said. She was right. Wanda was fast asleep in Vision’s lap as he stroked her hair and Hulk passed out on the kitchen floor surrounded by chicken bones.

“I can drive some people home, Clint, what about you?” Natasha asked, gesturing at Clint rubbing his arm. “I’m great to drive, Nat.” he replied. “I’ll drive Scott and Hope and you can take...where are Sam and Bucky anyway?”

Peter tensed up as it occurred to him that maybe they didn’t want the team to know they’re dating yet.

“Hey, kid.”

Peter turned to see Tony at his back. Steve had gone into the kitchen to clean the bones off Hulk.

“Me and Happy can take you home, if you’re ready.” Tony said. “Sure, but first I really should--” Peter started heading in the direction of the patio until he heard, “I have found our missing friends!” Thor shouted excitedly.

Sam walked through the door with Bucky behind him, pressing his metal hand in the small of his back. “Alright gentlemen, I’m your chauffeur for the evening.” Natasha said as he motioned for them to follow her to the car.

Peter was startled as he looked around the room. Other than Natasha being nonchalant, he looked to see if anyone else noticed anything between Sam and Bucky just now. 

Tony was looking down and tapping at his phone; Clint, Scott and Hope had left already; Rhodey was helping Steve clean Hulk off, and Vision was carrying Wanda to her room.

That left Thor. 

“Uh, hey…” Peter said as he walked up to him. “Did you notice anything about Mr. Barnes and Wilson when you found them?” he asked. “Only that they were asleep in a warm looking embrace!”

“Do you...think there’s something going on between them?” Peter asked, hesitantly.

“Ah, another odd Midgard custom I’m sure, you can’t even collapse in the comfort of a friend without ulterior motives, so sad.” Thor shrugged as Peter blanched. “I would be happy for them if there were something going on, however, they’d make a mighty match!” he concluded as he headed toward the patio, to return to Asgard.

“He’s not even gonna help us clean up.” Tony said, appearing behind Peter again. “Happy’s waiting out front when you’re ready, Pete.” he said as he walked to the snack table to collect leftovers as Vision carried the Hulk to his own room.

Peter had thought about what Thor said the whole ride home. Maybe he was thinking about it too much; Thor was right in that they were good together, newfound mushyness and all.

Bucky and Sam were happy together, and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa another chapter already! 
> 
> I’m trying to decide if next I should have the trio meet Doctor Strange or have Steve finding out about the relationship (with Peter witnessing)
> 
> Let me know in the comments or send me an ask on my tumblr at noble-fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ll definitely add more chapters soon! Please comment, I take constructive criticism


End file.
